


I Do See You

by QueenChristine



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: The new Queen of Ev leads Jack into her personal suite and she opens up to him...





	I Do See You

The doors were opened by two guards and the Queen of Ev walked in the room with Jack following close behind.

 “My father's suite.” She said looking up briefly to turn her head around to face Jack. “They've made it mine.”

“It's nice.” He said, impressed by the size and the furniture, he had never seen anything as elegant.

 Queen Langwidere sat on the end of the bed, while Jack stood in the middle of the room. She removed the headpiece of the mask and held it in her lap.

“When I was younger, I used to play with his crown...Put it on my head.” She said with a broken smile, as she remembered her younger years and her beloved father. “But it was just a game.” Langwidere began to weep, her crying shocking Jack because he'd never thought he would ever see her this vulnerable. “It's not what I wanted.” she said looking at him through her tears.

Jack wanted to comfort her, but he remembered what happened earlier and how he only made her more upset. Perhaps Langwidere was the kind of person who needed to be left alone to grieve. He turned to leave…

“No. Please stay.” She said.

 He paused to look at her, till he slowly walked over to sit by her side. Langwidere set the headpiece down and turned to Jack. “My father was the only one to see me as I truly am.” She was starting to sound a little desperate for something. “I need someone to see me now.”

When her fingers went behind the mask to remove it, he quickly brought up his hand to stop her. “Wait.” He knew now was not the time, especially when the Queen this full of sorrow. “You don't have to do that.” Jack gazed at Langwidere and she gazed back. “I do see you.”

And Jack meant it. Her lips were slightly parted, and he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss deepened as he placed a gloved hand to hold her face. The kissing grew more intense, then she suddenly pulled away and he feared that maybe he was crossing a line with the Queen, but she took his hand gently before standing up.

When she let his hand go and begin to undo her top, Jack was struck speechless. Apparently there was no line to cross, not tonight, not for him.

Langwidere let the red top fall to the floor and she stood there for him with her hands folded in front of her.

Jack was mesmerized, his jaw hanging wide open as he stared at her exposed breast.

His eyes for half a second looked to her face as she began to move again to sit back down next to him.

Langwidere faced Jack and he didn't move an inch and he hardly blinked as he looked at her chest. The Queen frowned slightly looking down at herself, “Do you not like-”

“I do!” Jack was now looking wide-eyed and clearly nervous, “it's just that this is all new to me…”

“This is new to me too.” She said in a voice that was not quite a whisper. Langwidere took his right hand and removed the glove. She than guided it to her breast his thumb resting on a pink nipple.

Again Jack was lost for words. Her breast were soft and firm, he couldn't help but to give it a little squeeze causing Langwidere to gasp.

"I’m Sorry!” Jack was gonna pull away but the Queen kept a tight grip on his wrist keeping his hand where she wanted it.

“Why are you sorry?” She asked with a tilt of her head. “And why do you still have this on?”

Langwidere began to undo his belt. Jack understood and shook off his left glove and began to take off the clothes from above his waist.

Jack was still ever so self-conscious about his body and he was almost certain that his new heart was working harder, and Queen Langwidere confirmed his suspicion:

"It's ticking faster.” She said.

The Queen placed her hands on his torso, both his flesh and metal side. Jack was almost holding his breath.

Strangely Jack still had feeling in on his metal side, he has heard stories of soldiers losing limbs and they would describe a 'ghost’ of the missing body part whether or not they replaced it. But Jack really did feel, he made a guess that it must be some magic. It had been banned in Oz for as long as he could remember, but here in Ev though they didn't have much of it could still be used. When he defended the than _Princess_ Langwidere against those drunken thugs, he did feel their punches, but it didn't hurt him. Luckily it hurt them…

Langwidere suddenly moved in and kissed him again holding him close to her body. Jack wrapped his arms around her naked back.

Their kiss grew from intensity to almost aggressive. Langwidere began to tug on the straps around his neck and it was oddly pleasant and he moaned into her mouth.

The Queen's hand began to drift south and she slipped into his trousers and with a little more work though his unique undergarments she found what she was looking for…another hidden part of Jack that was still flesh.

Jack gasped and pulled away from the kiss. He still stayed close to her face both their eyes glazed over with desire.

Like in the Screaming Forest, she was playing with him. Her strokes making his breathing heavy... Jack has had enough of the Queen's teasing.

He pulled her hand away before Langwidere could scold him, he stood up and removed his boots. Jack also took off his pants and he was now totally exposed. He was without his ‘underwear,’ his penis which was already erect and throbbing and his buttocks were now out in the open and before his insecurities could get to him, he pushed Langwidere down to lay on the bed and used his mouth on her breasts.

Jack used his lips, tongue and his teeth and he could tell he was driving the Queen of Ev crazy. She kept squirming, gasping and squealing, making him even more excited. Jack prayed that the Royal Guards couldn't hear her, didn't want them to think he was hurting her and come bursting in.

His body was aching for more but he pulled away and sat back down breathing heavily. Langwidere sat back up and observed him.

Jack was surprised when she smiled beautifully at him, as if she'd been waiting for him all her life... Langwidere let her hair loose and she cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss.

The Queen began to take off her heels and skirt and now she was the one exposing everything (except her face) and again Jack could do nothing but stare. Queen Langwidere was absolutely perfect.

She walked around to the top of the bed and pulled the sheets downwards and laid herself down with her head resting on the pillows. Langwidere's legs were slightly parted and she stretched out her hand for him. “Come here.”

Jack hesitated, “I-I--” he had to close his eyes for a second to calm himself down to speak. “I don't want to hurt you.”

The Queen's expression didn't change. She only reached for him further, “You're not going to hurt me, Jack.”

He nodded his head and crawled toward her taking her hand till he was resting between her thighs and looking into her blue eyes.

His erection was almost painful now, but he waited till she was ready. Langwidere held onto him and spread her legs further for him. She encouraged him to continue with a kiss.

Jack made sure he was in the right position, till he made a slow entrance with her holding him a little tighter. When he knew he had to, he made a quick thrust with his hips and Langwidere contained her scream by biting into his right shoulder.

Jack's body began to tremble and his breath hitched. He hardly felt her bite, the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming. Despite his body wanting him to continue like a wild beast, he needed to see how Langwidere was doing.

The Queen, let his shoulder go grateful that she didn't draw any blood. Jack's blue-green eyes looked at her with worry, the way her face was contorted wearing the mask, he couldn't tell if she was just in discomfort or pain. He thought that maybe he should stop till she begged him to do the opposite:

"Please don't stop…!”

Jack swallowed hard before burying his face into the side of her neck and using his human hand to grip her breast again.

He tried to keep a steady rhythm with his thrusts. Jack also kept kissing and nibbling on her neck, he even began to massage her chest thinking he could help her to enjoy herself. Jack wanted to please her.  

Slowly Langwidere became more active as she wrapped her legs around his hips and started to meet his thrusts with her own.

"Jack…”

The way she said his name drove him to make a fast hard thrust and she let out a loud moan.

Jack decided to lift his head and look at her. He now saw something other than desire in her gaze...did she see the same in his eyes?

He kissed her with all the passion he could give and she returned it.

Jack moved his right arm under her back to hold her closer. Her hand reached for his metal hand to hold.

The two of them couldn't stop smiling into their kisses, laughing occasionally and Jack enjoyed the beautiful, seductive melody of moans she was making...Their love making was reaching it's end.

"...Oh... Jack!”

She made one final scream of pleasure before Jack too finished. “Langwidere!”

Jack was trembling again from exhaustion and moved himself off the Queen so he wouldn't collapse on her. He laid down on his right side with her behind him.

His heart which was ticking like mad during their experience, had returned to it's normal pace.

Jack wondered if he would have to leave soon, this was the new Queen's suite and he didn't think people who served her were supposed to spend the entire night.

Before he could slip out though, Queen Langwidere moved the blankets over both of them, pressed her body against his and loosely placed a arm around his metal body, her hand rested over his clockwork heart.

Jack smiled sleepily, Langwidere was one of the few people to not shrink away from him in horror. And now she had seen _all_ of him, all the strange mess of human flesh and metal, and she is a queen who still chose to make love to him...

He moved his metal hand to place over her’s and Jack sighed softly as Langwidere kissed the back of his head before using her free hand to run her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

He began to close his eyes ready to let sleep take over, thinking that tomorrow he would love to just spend time with Langwidere, not as a Queen and servant, but as a young man and woman who were discovering their feelings...Jack leaned more into his Queen's embrace, enjoying her soft touch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's that graphic, but I'm going to rate this as Explicit just in case. I don't normally write this kind of stuff but...
> 
> I am pretty sure Jack is a breast kind of man, after all it is partly a reason for his fall (literally) in episode Three...


End file.
